Agent Frank Statler
|breed=Human |image=Rusk and Statler.png |films=''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' |games= |actor=Tom Everett |gender=Male |alias= |friends= *Agent Charlie Rusk *Dr. Andrew Merliss |enemies= *Graboids *Shriekers |fate=Deceased (Killed by Shrieker) |quote="Does it say I could use a cold beer?" }} Frank Statler was one of the two government agents that was called to take care of the Graboid problem in Tremors 3: Back to Perfection by Nancy Sterngood. He was portrayed by an uncredited Tom Everett. Character background He was portrayed as a clam, easy going man, in about his sixties. He never caused any trouble the townspeople, unlike Dr. Andrew Merliss, who made Nancy, Mindy, Jodi, Jack, Miguel and Burt angry when he said that they could be sued for hunting the Graboids and Shriekers. He also was able to keep his cool in tough situations like when Burt was getting mad cause of them begin in his valley. Relationships *Dr. Andrew Merliss - Good friend and partner *Agent Charlie Rusk - Good friend and assistant Role Nancy called him to Perfection to help out Burt, Jack, Jodi and Miguel with hunting the Graboids. He arrived with his assistants Agent Charlie Rusk and Dr. Andrew Merliss. But it turned out that they made it so hunting Graboids was illegal, declaring them an "endangered species", while their true motives were to find one Graboid so they could study it and make money. Then Dr. Merliss finds an egg of the Graboids out in the desert. They soon come up with the idea of using a tranquilizer gun on them, but they can't get it to shoot through the dirt. Jack gets Statler to make a deal with Burt, the one person who could probably catch a live Graboid: he helps them capture the Graboid and they let him kill the other ones. Burt comes up with an idea to use a remote control truck with a bag of the tranq juices attached to it. But Melvin shows up when they are about hunt the Graboids, and causes Burt to get eaten along with a 55 gallon drum, which saved his life. A few hours later, Burt is trying to contact the "feds". Jack mentions they were chasing a Graboid, and Burt starts to get worried since they were chasing it instead of it chasing them. Then Merliss comes walking up, mentions that Rusk and Statler were killed by the Shriekers, then he too dies due to mortal injuries inflicted by a Shrieker. Death His death wasn't actually shown, but Dr. Andrew Merliss states that him and Rusk were killed by the Shriekers. Film appearances He only appears in Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, due to being killed by the Shriekers. Trivia *He is portrayed by John Pappas, who also portrayed Carmine in the first film. *The most likely reason why his death isn't shown is due to the PG rating of the movie. *Statler, Rusk, and Merliss play a similar role to Dr. Wren from Aliens: Resurrection, Dr. Wimmer and Professor Lowe from Jason X, and Gordon Russell from Freddy vs. Jason: Nightmare Warriors; all want to make money off of the supernatural villain or monster by studying them, despite endangering the lives of civilians (though Statler at least made plans to evacuate Perfection should things get out of control, whereas Wimmer was perfectly willing to risk the lives of civilians if Jason escaped) and are ultimately killed by the very thing they wished to study. Also, all except Wren are government officials or scientists, whereas Wren is a military scientist. Appearances *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' Statler, Agent Frank Statler, Agent Frank Statler, Agent Frank Statler, Agent Frank